Far Away Times
by Kaze826
Summary: The Time Card's power goes berserk, and Sakura is sent back to ancient Japan. Can Syaoran and the others save her?
1. Chapter I

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own these characters! CLAMP does! I'm just borrowing  
  
them! They live at CLAMP's house! Not mine!! Well enjoy! 1..2..better not sue...  
  
  
  
Chapter I SAKURA KINOMOTO  
  
  
  
Sakura yawned, then glanced at her clock. "Oh no, I'll be late on my first day!" The young girl jumped out of bed, and raced to get dressed. She made it into her seat barely on time. "Late again, Sakura?" Tomoyo said, smiling from across the row. Sakura had no time to answer though, before the new teacher came in, and began writing his name across the board. Mr.Yinato. He spoke suddenly and harshly, making the class jump. "Welcome to 5th grade. As you can see, my name is Mr.Yinato." Mr.Yinato began pacing the room. "I will not tolerate any bad behavior in this classroom. Is that clear?" The class murmured a barely audible yes. "Good.." "Wow, Mr.Yinato is really strict, huh Sakura?" Tomoyo said after class. Sakura just stared into her locker. "Sakura?" "Oh, what?" Sakura said, coming out of her trance. "I said Mr.Yinato is really strict." Tomoyo repeated, just a little annoyed. "I get a bad feeling from him.." Sakura said. "Uh oh." Tomoyo said, worried. After all, most of Sakura's premonitions turned out to be true. "Better ask Kero about it later." Tomoyo said, and hurried off towards her next class. "So, what do you think of it?" Sakura asked later on. "Hmm.." Kero said, and began pacing Sakura's dresser. "Well, your magical ability is getting stronger. Maybe you're right about this guy." "I hope not." Sakura said, sighing. The next day at school, Mr.Yinato wasted no time getting the students working. "500 words on the importance of learning by tomorrow." The class groaned. Mr.Yinato began teaching again. Sakura leaned over towards Tomoyo, and whispered, "500 words?! Can he do that?" Suddenly, the teacher spun around, and stared directly at Sakura. The class became instantly silent. "Something you'd like to share with the class, Miss Kinomoto?!" Mr.Yinato practically yelled. The young girl shifted uncomfortably. "Um, no sir." "Good. Detention. Tomorrow after school. I've got my eye on you, Kinomoto." Sakura just sat in her chair stunned at what had just happened.  
  
Sakura sat nervously twiddling her thumbs. A muffled voice came from her school bag. "Is he ever gonna show up? It's been-mmph!" Kero's voice stopped as Sakura shoved the bag down. "Kero! Shh!" Mr.Yinato finally came in the room. "Ah! Good, you showed up, Miss Kinomoto." Sakura's voice cracked as she spoke. "Y-yes, yes Mr.Yinato." Mr.Yinato leaned froward on her desk, and stared directly into her eyes, searching them as if looking for something. Sakura gave an involuntary shudder, and turned her gaze away. Still leaning over the desk, in a voice barely above a whisper, Mr.Yinato spoke. "Give me the Clow Cards, Miss Kinomoto." "How did you-" Sakura started to reply. "You're not the only one with magic around here." He said with a sneer. "Now, cooperate, or die." Kero jumped out of Sakura's bag, and transformed beneath bright pearly wings. "My, my, what interesting forms of magic you posses." Mr.Yinato said, sneering again. "They'll soon be mine." Mr.Yinato began chanting a spell, the strange language of magic filling the room. Sakura also began to use magic, and soon she had the staff out, and ready. But by then, Mr.Yinato had also finished. "Kero!" Sakura cried. The guardian beast was being lifted off the ground, bound tightly by magical ropes. A bright flash of light, and a stuffed animal fell to the ground. "Kero!" Sakura yelled again, and went to pick him up. "Take your best shot." Mr.Yinato said, smiling, arms spread out. "You creep! What have you done to Kero?!" Mr.Yinato sighed as if bored. "Toys are just toys after all." He said. Rage welled up in Sakura. "Firey!" the young mistress yelled. The form of the Firey rose from the card, and flames shot toward the teacher. "Is that all?" Mr.Yinato said, as the flames hit him, and were absorbed. Sakura stopped to think for a moment, then knew she had the answer. "Time Card!" she said. And then, the universe ripped apart. 


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II SYAORAN LI  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Where are you Sakura?" She was supposed to meet him here an hour ago. He was waiting at the Penguin Park, where Sakura had promised to rendezvous with him the week before. He'd moved to Japan after a while, finally goading his mother into it. Suddenly Tomoyo rushed up. "Oh, hey Tomoyo! Where's Sakura? She was supposed to be here." Tomoyo, still gasping, said through shortened breaths, "School. Sakura in trouble. Come. Quick." "Sakura's in trouble?!" Syaoran said, suddenly worried yet alert. They both dashed back towards the school. "What happened here?" Syaoran said, examining the room. There were papers scattered everywhere, and desks were knocked over. But the strangest thing of all was the glowing thing in the center of the room. On a closer look, it seemed to be a hole in space. Impossible to describe. "I was walking by after choir practice, and I saw flashes of light from this room, and when I looked in, there was this." Tomoyo said. "Where's Sakura?!" Syaoran cried. "I don't know, I think she-" Tomoyo stopped talking, and just stared at the floor, eyes open, and horrified. What is- Ahhh!" Syaoran said. There, on the floor, was the Clow book, and the cards and strewn out on the floor. One of the cards had a few drops of blood on it. "Oh my God!" Syaoran cried. Before he could say anymore, Yue flew through the door. "What happened?!" he demanded. "Where is the mistress, I sensed she was in trouble, and-'' He saw the cards on the floor. "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?!!" Yue bellowed, glaring furiously at them. "I swear, if you-" "It wasn't them." came a voice from the floor. Kero. "Kero!" Tomoyo said, and ran over to pick up the nearly lifeless doll. "Ugh." Kero said. "That creepy teacher, Mr.Yinato, he drained my magic powers away. I can't transform." Kero said weakly. "He absorbed the fire from the Firey card when Sakura used it, and the she used the Time." "Uh oh." Syaoran said. "Definitely uh-oh, kid. Sakura and the teacher both got.sucked in to this.vortex." Their gazes were all drawn towards the glowing "thing" in the middle of the room. Syaoran was the first to speak. "We can't just sit here! Let's go! Come on! W e have to go save Sakura!" "Hold your horses kid," Kero said again, "we don't even know where this leads, Sakura might already be, already have." but he couldn't finish his sentence. "NO! I won't accept that! She has to be alive! You know Sakura, if there's a way she'll find it!" Syaoran shouted. He didn't notice the tears streaming down his face. They all sat in stunned silence at his outburst. "Sakura, don't worry, I'm coming!" he said, and jumped into the portal. 


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER 3 TOMOYO DAIDOUJI  
  
Tomoyo awoke with a start. She lay there for a moment with her eyes closed, remembering the dream she'd just had. Sakura had been attacked by the new teacher, and Syaron jumped into a portal to save her..  
  
"What a weird dream." she said aloud, and sat up. Then fell back down. "It wasn't a dream?!" she gasped, so sure it had been. "You were a sleep for a long time." Yue's voice came from behind, making her jump. "Where are we?" Tomoyo asked, gazing around.  
  
It was quite a sight. A brilliant red and golden sunset ignited the sky. Tomoyo gasped. "It's so beautiful!" She snatched her camera out of it's bag, and began taking pictures. When she was done, she turned to Yue. "Where are Syaoran and Kero?" "The boy and Kerberos are out collecting firewood." Yue said. "Oh." They both sat in silence for a while. "Where are we?" Tomoyo asked again. Yue was silent for a moment. ".the past." he replied. Tomoyo gasped. "Wh-what?! What do you mean the past?!" Yue turned and gazed at the sunset. "I'm not exactly sure what time period." Yue said, and stared at the ground before continuing. "But..when I awoke, Kero became Kerberos, without meaning to..And.he can't change back." Before Tomoyo could say anything, Yue started again. "At least.not into a stuffed animal." 


End file.
